Thoughts
by Fireblazezz
Summary: This is just something random I came up with as my first story :) Touko thinks her journey is over, now that she, Cheren and Bianca have traveled through Unova and all that.. And.. well...yeah xD It's not great, I'm not that creative, but you have to live with that. It is random and not that good, but I thought it was a good first story :) Please enjoy :)


Touko was walking down the road on Route 1.

The same path that she, Cheren and Bianca had walked the day they started their journey, what could it be, a few months ago? Half a year? It felt like forever.

The leaves on the trees and on the ground had turned orange. Brown. Autumn colors.

She left the road and sat down by a nearby river. It was chilly.

She looked down into the clear water and saw her reflection staring back at her. She didn't look too happy.

Touko sighed and laid herself on the back in the grass.

She watched the clouds sail by in the sky. A few birds were flying up there. Heading south.

Touko closed her eyes. She thought of the day when they got their Starter Pokémon. She thought of Cheren and Bianca.

How long had it actually been since they started their journey?

She'd felt so happy at the time.

Ever since they were kids, Touko and her two best friends had always discussed and dreamed about the day when they would get their first Pokémon.

And when they'd set out on their own adventure.

Their journey… Their goals… Touko thought of how Cheren always kept going on about how he was going to become the Champion and beat all the Gym Leaders. And how Bianca always said she wanted to know what to do in life. She wondered if she'd found the answer by now?

But what about her.. what about Touko?

Did sheever discuss or question _her _goal? What _was _her goal? Her dream? She wasn't sure.

Back then, all she thought of was how fun her journey was going to be. And it was. It really was.

She probably thought that her dream back then was to catch a lot of Pokemon.. to become a strong Pokémon Trainer.

She wanted to know more about Pokémon. She wanted to be friends with her Pokemon, she wanted to be acknowledged by them. Like partners. Friends.

She wanted to show them that she didn't think of them like her tools.

And now she _was _acknowledged by them. They were not her Pokemon anymore. They were more than that. They were her friends.

They were happy with her. And she was happy with them.

She thought of her friends again. Cheren and Bianca.

They'd matured so much since their journey began.

Touko smiled. They became rivals, though.

She thought of how she always beat Cheren. He didn't win. Not even once.

Nor did Bianca.

But they didn't get mad at her or anything. They were still friends. Right?

She felt a sting of pain in her chest. She suddenly realized how much she missed them. And the excitement of their adventure.

Her journey had been so fantastic, wonderful, incredible.

But now it was over.

Her heart sank. Everything was over?

She felt a lump in her throat. Maybe it was really over…

Touko felt like she was on the verge of tears, and she probably would have shed a tear, if not someone threw water all over her face.

She flew up, alarmed, shocked, spitting and snorting.

She heard a boy's chuckle.

"Sorry about that, Touko. I couldn't resist"

It was Cheren.

Touko blinked the water out of her eyes.

Half of her was frustrated, half of her was relieved to see her friend. Apparently the frustration was stronger.

"What the heck was that for?!" Touko hissed.

Cheren blinked.

"I'm sorry, Touko, but you.. you kinda looked like you needed it."

The innocent sound in his voice seemed to calm Touko down.

"I _told _you it was a bad idea" said another voice.

Touko turned around, confused. "Bianca!"

"Hiya, Touko!" Bianca said, with a beaming smile.

Touko didn't really know what to say, except; "Why are you two here..?"

Bianca walked up to them. "No reason." She said.

"Except that you've been sulking for like.." she checked her watch, "Six days, 14 hours, 54 minutes and 6 seconds."

Touko raised an eyebrow at her.

"Whoops, 8 seconds now" Bianca continued.

Touko frowned at her. "I'm not sulking." She said. "I'm just.. thinking." She felt Cheren watching her.

"Care to tell us about what?" he asked.

_Since you just thew water in my face, no. _Touko didn't answer.

After a few seconds, Bianca strode away to examine some brown leaves. Touko was staring at the other side of the river, and Cheren was watching her.

"I've known you for whole my life" he said, walking up to her. "And as far as I know, _you _have always been the one who never sulks."

"Even if a friend throws water at you" Bianca continued.

Touko didn't respond at once. But after a while, she spoke.

"Have you thought about our journey lately?"

Bianca looked up.

"Why?" she asked.

"Well.. We defeated Team Plasma—"

"-_You _defeated them" Cheren corrected her.

"—and we've visited all the Towns, and we've probably seen most of the Pokemon in our region" she continued. "It's just.." Touko bit her lip. "It feels.. like.. our journey is.. over.." Thinking it had been one thing, but saying it out loud was something else entirely. It hurt.

None of them spoke for a while.

".. You know.. I've been thinking about that too.." Cheren said, now watching the river as well.

"It just feels like.." Touko forced a smile. ".. You just want to do it all over again, right?"

Cheren smiled. "Yeah."

Bianca rose and stood on the left side of Touko.

"Me too." She said, with a somewhat dreamy voice.

They stood there, quietly, watching the river flow.

"But, you know.." Cheren said. ".. I don't think our journey has ended." Touko turned her head and looked at him. So did Bianca.

"Uh, I mean" he adjusted his glasses, "I think that.. even if we've seen all the Pokemon there is to see.. even if we've visited all the places there is to visit.. there is still.. more."

Touko blinked. "More?"

"Yes, more." Cheren repeated. "You know.. of.. life."

Silence.

When no one spoke, he continued; "All I'm saying is.. there are other regions.. other people out there.. and life itself.. it.. never ends."

He didn't face Touko or Bianca. He was watching the river, and Touko could have sworn she saw his face turn faintly scarlet.

"The guts, the will.. … I.. I don't think your journey ends.. until you want it to."

Touko stared at him. Were things like _this _going on inside his head? It sounded so odd coming out of his mouth.

Touko turned her head back towards the river. She felt relieved.

"Yes.. I think you're right." She said, now smiling.

Cheren blinked.

"Yeah, me too!" Bianca beamed.

"The journey never ends.." Touko repeated. "Not as long as I am with you two.. and our Pokemon."

Bianca grabbed her hand, and Touko grabbed Cherens (he winced, but did not protest.)

The three of them stood there, watching the landscape. Bianca to the left, Cheren to the right, and Touko in the middle.

"And no matter what may happen.." Touko said. "We'll always be here for each other."

Cheren smiled, Bianca beamed. "Of course!" She said.

"Because we are, and will always be, friends." Touko finished.

"_Best _friends" Bianca corrected her.

Touko giggled. "Yeah, sorry."

She turned around and looked at her friends.

"Thanks, you two. I feel much better now." She said with a beam.

"Always there for ya" Cheren said with a cough.

Bianca giggled; "Come on! Let's go to Nimbasa City and ride the Ferriswheel!" and she took off, waving her arms at Touko and Cheren.

He sighed, smiling. "Why not? And we can have our rematch there as well." He said as he walked towards the road, following Bianca.

Touko nodded, then turned to watch the sky.

_That's right. _She smiled. _Our journey isn't over. _


End file.
